Forced To Be Here
by 99vampiress
Summary: Orihime grows stronger and meets Ulquiorra in Hueco Mundo.
1. I Want To Learn

**Hey, guys! This is my first ever story! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or its characters.**

**Chapter 1: I want to learn**

Orihime was in her apartment attempting to make one of her 'curious' meals.

"It seems that I've run out of ingredients. Guess its time to go shopping!"

Orihime grabbed her purse and sweater. It was autumn and winter was getting closer.

She was dressed in a yellow and white striped T-shirt with white Capri shorts.

She left her lonely apartment. It had been like that ever since her brother, Sora, died. Their parents had been murdered when Orihime was only a baby. It had been sad for Orihime growing up without knowing who her parents were. Luckily, she had Sora. He would comfort her whenever she was sad and tell her what their parents were like. He was a teen when they died. So, Sora acted as a parent for his precious sister, Orihime.

So it cut Orihime like a knife when she came home from school one day to find her brother dead in the living room.

Ever since, she had been living in the apartment in Karakura Town all alone. Occasionally, her friend Tatsuki came to visit her. With her, every time she visited, she brought normal food so Orihime wouldn't have to resort to making one of her strange meals for her.

Orihime didn't understand why Tatsuki always brought food. She thought that her meals tasted delicious, and therefore was oblivious to the fact that everyone else thought otherwise.

As Orihime left her apartment, Tatsuki approached her.

"Hey, Orihime, where you going?"

"To get some more food, so I can make dinner."

Tatsuki was suddenly nauseous at the thought of one of Orihime's peculiar meals. "How about we go out for pizza, instead?"

"Why? I was thinking about making some of my delicious oatmeal and cucumber soup!"

Tatsuki had once tried Orihime's oatmeal and cucumber soup. She ended up with food poisoning. But, of course Tatsuki told her friend that it was just the flu, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Because it would be faster to just go get pizza, instead of going to the store, waiting forever at the checkout, and taking about a half hour to make something," Tatsuki said, hoping Orihime would buy it.

Of course, being the easily persuaded Orihime, she did.

So they headed to the pizzeria and ate a plain cheese pizza.

On the way back to Orihime's house, they ran into some mean people who tried to hit Orihime. But, before they could, Tatsuki beat them up before they could.

Feeling helpless in the matter, because there was nothing she could do, Orihime asked Tatsuki to teach her how to fight.

"Tatsuki, I want to learn how to fight. I need to know how to defend myself."

Tatsuki understood what her friend meant, so she said, "Sure."

**Okay, everyone! This was my first chapter of, Forced To Be Here. I'll probably update one or twice every week. Don't worry; I'll stay with this story until the very end. In case you're wondering, I won't include Ulquiorra in the story until a few chapters later. Please review!**


	2. Training

**Hey, everyone! I appreciate all of you who read chapter 1, but now its time for chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Training**

(Orihime P.O.V)

Tatsuki took me to the karate dojo after school. It was two days since she agreed to teach me.

She taught me how to throw a punch. Like I didn't already know how to do that, but I didn't say anything.

She told me I had a good stance and had me start trying to knock over a dummy using punches and kicks. At first, when I kicked it, it hurt my feet a little. But I got used to it.

Then, she taught me some defensive techniques. She taught me to block an opponent's punch by knocking their arm out of the way. She also taught me how to escape someone's grip from behind by grabbing their thumb, and twisting it.

When she thought I was ready, she had me fight someone else in the dojo. I defeated them easily. Then, Tatsuki told me that I was very good and I could quit if I wanted to, but I told her that I wanted to keep learning. So now I'm visiting the dojo everyday and getting stronger. I think it's really fun.

I also love that I can defend myself on my own now without anyone's help. But, no matter how good at defending myself I become, I still know my friends will help me.

Once when we were practicing, Ichigo came in to see Tatsuki. He seemed surprised to find me there. I couldn't help but feel proud when Tatsuki told him I was doing a good job.

I felt like I could overcome anything.

**I am so in love with writing this story! I'm still gonna keep writing this story so keep checking for updates! Happy Easter! Please review! **


	3. Newfound Powers

**Hey everyone! I'm here with the 3****rd**** chapter of Forced To Be Here. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Newfound Powers**

One day after Orihime finished training, Ichigo came up to her.

"Urahara wants to see you," he told her.

"Alright," Orihime answered.

Ichigo took Orihime to Urahara's shop. (**Stop! Just to let you know, Orihime already knows that Ichigo is a soul reaper, she knows about soul society, and all that. But, she doesn't know about the arrancars yet.**) She had already been there numerous times to discuss battle strategies with her 'supernatural' friends. (**Stop! Again! Also, Tatsuki knows absolutely nothing about the soul reaper stuff. Keep reading.**)

When they arrived, Ichigo knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Tessai, Urahara's one of Urahara's assistants.

"Please come in. Mr. Urahara would like to speak with you, Orihime. Kurosaki, you may leave."

"Fine. Goodnight, Orihime." Ichigo left.

Orihime went inside and was led by Tessai to a room with a table and a few seats. In the room, she saw Urahara and Yuroichi. Tessai left, closing the door behind him.

Please sit, Ms. Inoue," Urahara told her.

"Okay." Orihime sat.

"We have something of importance to discuss with you, Orihime," Yuroichi started.

"Yes, it seems your reiatsu has been growing bigger ever since you started training," continued Urahara.

"We think that you might be able to develop some actual powers," said Yuroichi.

"Orihime, may we see your hairpins, please," Urahara asked.

Orihime reluctantly handed them over. They were a gift from her brother, Sora. After he died, he wore them everyday, in memory of him.

Urahara looked at the hairpins, turning them every which way.

"Orihime, did you know that there are powers that reside inside these hairpins?" Urahara asked.

Orihime thought about it. "Well, once when a hollow attacked me when no one else was around, some fairy-like creatures came out of them and told me how to use their powers." Orihime answered.

"Do you still remember how to use them?" Yuroichi asked.

"Um, I think so," Orihime said.

"Great! Come see us tomorrow, and Yuroichi will help you strengthen your powers," Urahara said.

Orihime left the shop and went home.

The next day, Orihime woke up around nine in the morning. It was Saturday, so they didn't have school. She got dressed and had breakfast. Then she went to Urahara's shop.

She knocked on the door. Tessai answered it.

"Ms. Inoue, please come inside."

Tessai led Orihime to the same room she was in yesterday. In the room she saw only Yuroichi.

"Orihime, I was expecting you."

"Hello, Yuroichi."

"Let's start your training. Follow me."

Orihime followed Yuroichi down the ladder to the underground training room.

"Can you release your powers, Orihime?"

"Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily, Tsubaki, Shuno, Ayame, come out!"

Orihime's hairpins disappeared, for they had turned into six fairy-like creatures.

"Now, Orihime, can you make their powers work?" said Yuroichi.

"Orihime, say Santen Kesshun and we'll form a shield!" Lily said.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime said.

Three of the fairies formed an orange shield.

"Next, say Koten Zanshun!"

Orihime said it and Tsubaki cut one of the rocks in the training ground in half.

"Last, say Soten Kisshun and direct it towards the split rock!"

Orihime did and the rock was restored to normal again.

"Very good, Orihime," said Yuroichi. "Let's keep practicing with your powers."

They practiced for the rest of the day.

"You've done well, Orihime. You can go home now." Yuroichi said.

Orihime went home. She was exhausted. She immediately went to bed.

**Wow! I think that was my longest chapter yet! Anyways, next chapter, you can expect to see Ulquiorra. Until then! Please review!**


	4. Taken By Force

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 4! This is where Ulquiorra comes in!**

**Chapter 4: Taken By Force**

**(Orihime P.O.V)**

I woke up for school on Monday and got dressed. I walked to school with Rukia and Tatsuki. It was a normal day. When it was time to leave, Rukia had to go fight a hollow and Tatsuki had detention for punching someone who was talking about her behind her back, leaving me to walk home by myself.

It was kind of weird because there was nobody else out and I felt like someone was watching me.

Then, out of nowhere a man appeared in front of me a few feet away. He had piercing green eyes tear streaks going down his face. He had what appeared to be a broken hollow mask. His was black, his skin pale, and he was wearing strange, white clothes. His spiritual pressure was massive and dark.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer, an arrancar, and I have come to take you to Hueco Mundo."

I stood there speechless, unsure of what to do. I could have attacked him. I could have launched Tsubaki at him. But I didn't. I don't know why.

"Why are you doing this?" was the only thing I could force myself to say.

"Lord Aizen is interested in your powers." He answered. "No more questions. If you do not come willingly, I will take you by force."

Then, he opened a portal.

"Come with me, woman."

I decided to run. I took off in the opposite direction. He somehow appeared in front of me again, like he did before, only closer this time.

"I warned you, woman," he said, quickly closing the distance between us. I felt a sharp pain on my neck. I was asleep.


	5. Conflicted Thoughts

**Ohayo, everyone! I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I was super busy with school and **_**special **_**relationships. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why you have to do this, considering its FANfiction, but I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! (So ANGRY!)**

**Chapter 5: Conflicted Thoughts**

**(Ulquiorra P.O.V)**

When I brought the woman back to Las Noches, I placed her in a room right across from mine so I could easily be there should she wake up. Though, I doubt that would happen so fast.

I placed the woman on the white couch in her room. Then I turned to leave. Before I left, I looked back at the woman's sleeping form. _She wouldn't last a day here_, I thought.

I then left to go to my own room because there was nothing left for me to do and frankly, I don't want to be around any of the other arrancars, for I hate them all.

I decided a book would be a good way to waste my time for the moment. I grabbed a book from my shelf and sat own to read on my bed until an arrancar servant knocked on my door. I put my book down, saving the page, and went to answer the door.

"Aizen-sama requests your presence in the throne room, master Ulquiorra."

"Very well," I responded. I started heading in the direction of the throne room while the servant left to perform his other duties.

I arrived at the throne room and opened the huge double doors.

"Ah, enter my beloved cuatro espada," Aizen greeted me.

I entered the room, not saying a word.

"I would like a report on your mission, Ulquiorra," Aizen said.

"I entered the human world to apprehend the woman. When I approached her, she seemed frightened as if she has never even seen an arrancar before."

"I hope you didn't do too much to frighten our precious guest," Aizen said with an amused expression.

"She tried to resist capture, so I ended up having to use one of Szayel's tranquilizing shots. After that, I took her to her room," I finished.

"Very good, Ulquiorra. I also have something else for you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want you to watch over the woman, take care of her, and make sure she stays healthy."

I nodded. "Anything else?" I asked.

"Make sure you do whatever you can to ensure her loyalty to us. For example, if she refuses to do something you want her to, ensure that she receives a proper punishment," Aizen instructed.

"What kind of punishment would that be?" I asked.

"Anything that you see fit, Ulquiorra. You may leave now."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." I left. On my way back to my room, I decided to check on the woman. She was still asleep. Satisfied, I left to my room to prepare for sleep.

When I was in bed, I lay awake thinking about my new mission. _Why must I be stuck with the woman? She probably hates me considering how I was the one who kidnapped her. Well, in any case, if she shows any sign of rebellion tomorrow morning, I will not hesitate to punish her._

_But, why do I seem to look forward to seeing people in pain? Why do I only have depressing emotions? Is it because I live in such a bland place? Or is it simply because I am a hollow? That's right, I have no heart. But how does that explain why Grimmjow seems in a good mood? Maybe because he is constantly slaughtering someone. He must get joy out of it. The sick bastard. Though I do wonder, would I feel better if I killed more? In any case, I have no heart, and I doubt that anything I did would change that._

With that last thought, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Hope that satisfied you guys! I really let you into Ulquiorra's mind today. Maybe I'll do it again sometime. Review and let me know what you think!**

**-Anna**


	6. First and Last Warning

**Hey, everyone! This chapter's gonna be a little longer than the others. Hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Ichigo would've died when he and Ulquiorra first saw each other. **

**Chapter 6: First and Last Warning**

In the morning, Ulquiorra went to see Orihime and bring her breakfast. He entered her room with the servant who was carrying her food. They found Orihime still asleep on the couch.

"Leave us," Ulquiorra told the servant.

The servant set Orihime's breakfast on the table and bowed respectfully to Ulquiorra before he left.

After the servant left, Ulquiorra decided to try to wake Orihime. "Woman," he said. She didn't respond. He decided to try something else. He went up to Orihime and shook her shoulder while saying 'Woman, wake up'.

Orihime awoke, still half asleep. She thought that she was still dreaming when she saw the white room. But then she saw Ulquiorra before her and remembered what happened the last time she saw him. She had so many questions, so she just decided to let them all out.

"Where am I? Why am I here? What do you want with me?" She was about to ask another question, but Ulquiorra cut her off.

"Enough, woman."

"But what about my questions?" Orihime asked.

"First, you are in Las Noches. Second, because I brought you here on Aizen's orders. Last, Aizen wants to learn more about your unique powers." Ulquiorra answered.

Orihime then remembered who Aizen was. He was the ex-captain of squad five in the Gotei 13. He made everyone think that he was dead and betrayed soul society.

"Aizen ordered me to make sure that you remain healthy, so I brought you food, now eat." Ulquiorra said.

Orihime was frightened by the authority in his voice. However, she decided to eat because he sounded annoyed already and Orihime didn't really want to push it.

As Orihime went to retrieve the food, Ulquiorra turned to leave. "I will be back in a few hours to make sure you have eaten." And with that, he left the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Ulquiorra was confused as he left the room. _Why would the woman try to fight me off before, but give in so easily now?_ Confused, he went down the hall to his own room to wait.

**Down the hall . . .**

Orihime was in her room. She wondered why Ulquiorra left so abruptly. _Oh well, he'll come back later anyways._

Orihime went over to the table where Ulquiorra set down the food. She took the first bite. _It's the blandest thing I've ever tasted! Gross!_

Orihime decided not to eat anymore. She was tired, so she decided to take a nap.

**Three hours later**

When Ulquiorra came back to Orihime's room, he found the plate of food he had brought her barely touched. Orihime was still taking a nap. He went over to the couch.

"Woman," he said loudly. Orihime sat up and rubbed her eyes and saw Ulquiorra in the room, looking annoyed.

"Why did you not eat your food?" he asked her.

"The food tasted horrible!" she exclaimed, "It barely had any flavor to it!"

"It matters not what it tastes like, you need the nutrients from the food so you will remain useful to Aizen. This will be your only warning. If it shall happen again, you will be punished." Then he left.

Orihime thought, _Why must I be confined to my room all the time here? It's not like I'm an arrancar and I can open one of those hollow portal things! And now I have to eat this disgusting food? I swear, things just aren't right here._

Then Orihime went to sleep.

**Hope you guys liked that! I was working on it during school, and everyone kept asking me what I was writing. One person even took my notebook when I wasn't looking. But they were just pissed off cuz they couldn't read it cuz it was in cursive! If any of you guys from school are reading this, yer not gonna get a sneak peek before everyone else! I like to keep it fair! Let me know whatcha think by reviewing! Cuz ,I seriously get, like, so happy when you guys review. So , happy reviewing! **


	7. Meeting Aizen

**Hey evry1! Today was the last day of school! I'll officially have more time to write FTBH. The other thing I'm happy about is… NO MORE EFFIN NOTEBOOK SNOOPERS FOR THREE MONTHS! So glad I wont have to put up with that crap. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Meeting Aizen**

**(Orihime P.O.V)**

I woke up on the white couch inside my room. Ulquiorra wasn't there and there was no food on the table, so I decided to take a shower in the small bathroom I had, since I didn't have anything else to do. My bathroom consisted of a shower, toilet, sink, and a mirror right above the sink.

I went into the tiny bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess and I looked a lot paler than usual, since I was depressed.

I decided it couldn't be helped and started to comb through my hair with my fingers, since I didn't have a comb or brush. Then I undressed and got in the shower. When I turned the handle on the shower, cold water came out. I shrieked and jumped back. I waited a few minutes and tried again, but the water was still cold. I figured it would be the best I'd get and just used the cold water.

When I was done, I turned off the shower and wrung out my hair. Then I grabbed the towel hanging on the shower door and dried myself. I didn't have a change of clothes, so I just put my school uniform back on.

When I went back to the main part of my room, I found a tray of food with a note by it. I walked over to the table and picked up the note.

It read; _Woman, I have left food for you that I expect you to eat once you have finished your shower. Also, Aizen has requested an audience with you at dinner time. I will come back exactly thirty minutes beforehand to escort you there._

I wondered what Aizen wanted with me. Either way, I was bound to find out.

**(Around dinner time)**

I was staring at the moon through the barred window in my room. Then out of nowhere, a voice spoke, "Woman, it is time for you to meet with Aizen."

I turned around to see Ulquiorra standing there. "You scared me!" I said, and he simply replied with, "Do not make such a fuss over nothing, woman. Are you ready to leave?"

"Hai" I answered. Then we left.

I had never really walked in the halls of Las Noches before. I wondered how everything here could be so white and bland. Don't they ever get tired of it?

When we arrived, Ulquiorra knocked on the door. It was tall and grand, very much like you would see if you were to enter the throne room in a royal palace. I figured this was the case and we were going to see Aizen in his throne room.

Inside the room, someone answered Ulquiorra's knock with "Enter."

The door opened by itself and Ulquiorra gestured for me to go in first. When we went in, I saw Aizen sitting on his throne, which looked like it was made of stone.

I recognized Aizen from the time we broke into Soul Society to save Rukia. He used his Zanpakutou to make everyone believe he was dead. Then he showed up at Rukia's execution to take the Hogyoku out of Rukia's body. It was probably one of the scariest things that I've ever seen.

Aizen said, "Orihime, welcome to my home." The sound of his voice made me fearful, and sent chills up my spine.

"Ulquiorra, you may go," Aizen said. Ulquiorra left the room and closed the door behind him, making a loud noise echo through the room. I was alone with Aizen.

"Orihime, let's sit and have some refreshments. I would like to speak with you." Then out of nowhere, a white table with two matching chairs popped up and there was real food on the table. My mouth began to water at the sight.

"Come sit, Orihime," Aizen said as he took a seat at one of the chairs. I took the chair across from him.

"Help yourself, Orihime. Take anything you like." I started to sip my tea and grabbed a few cookies.

"So Orihime, I wish for you to be an ally to us. I do not wish to harm you. If you obey orders, you will be fine. I need you to remain healthy for us, so please listen to Ulquiorra when he tells you to do something. He is one of my most trusted espada, so you needn't worry." Aizen finished. By then, I had finished my food eating and Aizen dismissed me.

I opened the huge double doors to see Ulquiorra waiting for me. "Let's go, woman," he said, starting to walk away. I followed quickly and we were at my room in a few minutes.

He opened the door and I went in. He turned to leave and said, "I will see you tomorrow, woman." He left and locked the door behind him.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! Anyways, I get very happy when you guys review so please do so! **


	8. Not Trash After All

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been having writer's block. Also, I realize my chapters are short, so I am looking for a beta. Hopefully that will help!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. If I did, Ulquiorra would be king of Las Noches by killing Aizen and all the espada above him would already be dead. **

**Chapter 8: Not Trash After All**

**1 month later. . .**

**(Ulquiorra's P.O.V.)**

The onna and I have grown closer over the past month. It's almost like I get a satisfaction out of seeing her. _That woman is very interesting,_ I thought. She went from being terrified of me to smiling everytime she saw me. I checked the time and saw it was time to bring the woman lunch. I went to the kitchen to retrieve her food.

I entered the room to find that she was gone.

"Woman, I have not the time for your games. Come out." I was answered with silence.

I felt her spiritual pressure behind the couch in her room. When I walked over, she jumped out from behind it.

"Boo!" She yelled.

I was unfazed. "What was the point of that, woman?"

"I wanted to see if I could scare you!"

"Nothing you could do would ever scare me, woman." I said.

"How do you stay so calm all the time, Schiffer-kun?" She said.

The woman had taken to calling me Schiffer-kun. It was very agitating, not that I would give her that, of course. That's exactly what she wants.

"Why don't you ever smile Schiffer-kun?" She asked in her happy, high pitched voice. It agitated me even further.

"I do not give in to emotion woman, for I have no heart." For it was true, because my hollow hole remained right where the heart should be.

"I have brought lunch, woman." I said, knowing exactly what she would say next.

"I don't want it." She said.

"And why is that?" I asked, not really caring.

"It's just so bland!" She said.

"It is your nutrients, woman. I do not care if you do not like it. You must eat to stay healthy for Aizen-sama. Unless you want repeat of what happened last time."

**Flashback**

I was bringing food to the woman. When I arrived, she was staring at the moon through her barred window.

"Woman, it is time for you to eat." I said.

She turned around to look at me. "I don't want it." She said blankly and turned her back to me again.

"I will give you two choices, woman. You can either eat your food now, or I will shove it down your throat."

She did not answer, which irritated me. "If you will not eat, woman, then I **will** shove it down your throat. That is a promise."

Before she could reject once again, I sonidoed over to her and backed her against the wall. Then I opened her mouth and put the food in. She swallowed.

"Will you eat on your own now, woman?" I asked.

"Hai," She answered then she took the food and went to sit on the couch and eat.

**End of flashback**

She looked at me with a terrified expression. "Okay, I'll eat. But I want you to stay and eat with me."

I sighed and took a plate of food to join her on the couch.

She stared at me with wide eyes as I took my first bite. "What is the matter, woman?"

"I didn't know that arrancars could eat!" She exclaimed.

"Do not make such a fuss, woman. Arrancars do not need to eat as often as you humans do, simply because we consume the spiritual pressure in Las Noches and sometimes human souls." I explained.

She shifted in her seat. "Why don't you ever seem to be happy Schiffer-kun?"

Again with that bothersome nickname. "Emotions are for the weak." I replied.

"Then I'm going to try to help! I'll make you smile!" Did she hear anything I just said?

"That is unnecessary, woman." I said.

"No! I want you to be happy Schiffer-kun!" She probably just wants something to do with her time.

"Do not be disappointed if whatever you are planning does not work." I said. Then I left.

**The next day**

I walked into the woman's room to check on her. I scanned the room for her and she wasn't in sight.

"Boo!" She yelled from behind the door. I turned.

"Woman, what is the meaning of this?"

"I was trying to make you smile, remember? Too bad it didn't work though."

"Did I not tell you that already, woman?"

"I'll keep trying, so don't expect to get off so easy!" She said. Now she's deluded herself into thinking that she's in charge.

"I will be back soon with your food, woman." Then I left.

**. . . . .**

It has been exactly one week since the woman started trying to make me smile. She has tried many times, and ended up with nothing but failure.

I checked the time and saw that it was time to bring the woman dinner. I picked it up from the kitchen and left for her room.

When I got there, I opened the door and set the food on the table. The woman was sitting on the couch.

She got up and walked over to me, looking sad. "What is the matter, woman?" I asked, confused.

"I give up." She said. "No matter what I do, you won't smile, laugh, or do anything!"

I almost felt sorry for the woman. Almost. But what I didn't know was that she was now planning something completely different.

"I'm sorry Schiffer-kun." Then she aimed her fist for my head.

I caught it and pulled her closer to me. "What do you think you're doing?" I said.

She did not answer me. Instead, she moved her leg in position to kick, but I pushed her against the wall before she could do something else.

Something else is exactly what she did.

"Koten Zanshun!" She said and cut me on the arm. It barely hurt, compared to many other injuries I've received.

"Stop!" I said in a threatening voice. "Woman, do you know what you are doing? You are being ridiculous! Is this about the food?"

Her expression changed from a sad, melancholy look to a happy, overjoyed look. Then she started laughing.

"What is so funny, woman?" I asked.

"You got all mad at me! Haha! You showed emotion!" She said. "I realized that I wouldn't be able to make you smile, so I decided to make you mad. It worked!"

"That was uncalled for! I could have fatally injured you if you continued! Never do that again, woman!" Something in my stomach area churned. Did I actually care for this woman?

"I'm sorry Schiffer-kun! I just didn't think you would get so mad over that! But since I won by getting you to show emotion, I have a favor you could do for me." She said.

"And what might that be?" I asked, still pissed off.

"I have a name. And it's not woman. Call me Orihime." She said.

"Eat your food. I will be back soon." I said, and I walked out.

I needed to think. Why would she do such a thing when she could have been severely hurt? The feeling in my stomach returned. Maybe it is that I actually do care for her. But it goes against every reason why Aizen gave me this mission. I just won't let anyone know.

Maybe she's not trash after all.

**And that concludes this chapter of FTBH! Longest one yet! YAY! I promise to keep trying to make chapters as long as this and maybe longer. And you can definitely expect the first kiss to come up in one of the next few chapters! I promise to update again soon! Until then, happy reviewing! And yes, it actually does make us write faster!**

**-Anna**


	9. Chocolate Spaghetti and Feelings

**Hey, everyone! I've been trying harder to update faster and I think I'm doing a pretty good job. Enjoy the chapter! Thanks to the only person who reviewed last chapter, thablueGRRL.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Orihime wouldn't say 'Kurosaki-kun!' in every single episode.**

**Chapter 9: Chocolate Spaghetti and Feelings**

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

Ulquiorra was on his way to the kitchen to get food for Orihime. When he was almost there, he was stopped by Grimmjow.

"Yo, Ulquiorra! Are you goin' to get food for the princess?" He said.

"What of it, trash?" Ulquiorra retorted.

"Nnoitra killed all the kitchen servants cuz' he said that the food tasted bad. No food." Grimmjow answered.

"Very well." Ulquiorra said. Then he left for Orihime's room.

When he got there, she was sitting on the couch reading a book that he let her borrow. She looked up at him.

"Woman, come with me." He said. She closed her book and followed him out the door and into Las Noches' white halls.

"Where are we going, Schiffer-kun?" She asked. And that was it. It was the last straw for Ulquiorra. He stopped walking, and so did Orihime.

"Woman, you are to stop calling me 'Schiffer-kun'. You will address me as Ulquiorra. Do you understand?" She nodded, and they continued walking.

"Hey Ulquiorra, where are we going?"

"You shall see." He answered.

They continued walking for a while, until Ulquiorra stopped in front of a door. "We have arrived." He said.

Orihime looked through the door and her face lit up. "A kitchen! Are you going to let me cook Ulquiorra?"

She finally got his name right. "That is correct, woman." He said. But, before Orihime could start cooking, he stopped her. "Don't expect me to do this again, woman." He said with a chilling glare. Orihime froze for a minute in surprise. Ulquiorra sighed inwardly. "You may cook now."

**. . . . .**

Around a half hour later, Orihime had finished making her food. "It's all done!" She said happily. She hadn't been in the kitchen for a long time.

Ulquiorra eyed the food with disgust. "What is that, woman?"

"Its spaghetti noodles with chocolate sauce on it!" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Do you want some, Ulquiorra?"

"No." He said

"Oh, well, more for me then!" Orihime exclaimed.

**. . . . .**

When Orihime had finished with her 'food', Ulquiorra took her back to her room.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra." She said.

Ulquiorra looked unfazed. "I will check on you tomorrow, woman." Then he left.

**(Orihime P.O.V.)**

When Ulquiorra left, I felt a little sad. It was so terrible being locked up in that room all alone. It's great being able to share my feelings with Ulquiorra, though. Whenever I see him, I get this fluttering feeling in my stomach.

I get excited whenever I'm around him, though I try to control it. Maybe I like him. Then what happens to Kurosaki-kun, then? When I try to feel like I did before with him, I just come up blank. Besides, when was the last time I actually thought about him? A month, maybe two? Maybe I really do like Ulquiorra. I want to get to know him better. I just hope I don't embarrass myself and make it awkward for the both of us.

**Okay guys! I'm gonna try something new here**. **I'm requiring at least three reviews for this chapter for me to post the next one! Apparently, my amount of reviews is pitiful. But I don't want anyone's pity, I just want reviews! Have fun!**


	10. Until the Very End

**Heya! Ok, I know that I haven't updated in almost a month, and I'm sorry. I take back the whole three reviews thing, because it's obvious that you guys don't seem to like me too much, but I don't care! And thanks to the only person who reviewed last chapter, Death-Angel-Of-Anime. Let the chapter begin!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Instead of 'Kurosaki-kun!' Orihime would say 'Ulquiorra-sama!' every episode.**

**Chapter 10: Until the Very End**

**(Orihime's P.O.V)**

I woke up to some heavy spiritual pressure. It felt familiar, like it belonged to one of my friends from back home. Oh, that's it! They were probably here to take me back. Then I realized something. I should have been happy. But I wasn't.

I felt kind of sad at the thought of leaving Hueco Mundo. But then I realized that it wasn't Hueco Mundo itself I'd miss. It was Ulquiorra. If my friends succeeded in taking me back, then I'd savor every moment I had left with him.

**(Ulquiorra's P.O.V)**

I was going to the dining hall to have dinner with the other espada. When I go there, Grimmjow greeted me. "Yo. How are things with Princess?" Suddenly, almost everyone's attention was on me. Then, they turned back to conversations, only now, they were blathering about the woman and me.

I didn't answer Grimmjow. "You like her, don't you Ulquiorra?" That made me think. Were my emotions really that readable? Is it that obvious that I care for her?

Grimmjow and I are like brothers. We can read each other almost perfectly, although I was trying to hide this from him. This was exactly what I wanted to avoid.

He pulled me aside. "You should go for it. After all, she is pretty hot." I considered it. After all, she did seem very fond of me. It was decided. She will be mine.

I walked out of the room with only one thing on my mind, Orihime Inoue. It didn't take long to reach her room. When I arrived, she was standing by the white couch off to the side. She turned to face me.

I slowly started walking towards the woman. She took a few steps back. "Um, Ulquiorra, what are you doing?" she asked. Next, I was right in front of her, staring into her beautiful grey orbs. I brought my hands to her waist.

"Stay still, woman." I commanded. Then, I lowered my face closer to hers and closed the remaining distance between our lips. For once in very long time, I felt truly happy. I promised myself I'd never let her go.

I'd savor every moment I had left with her.

**(Orihime's P.O.V)**

He walked in and we locked eyes. _Control Yourself, Hime!_ I mentally scolded myself. He started walking towards me. "What are you doing, Ulquiorra?" I asked, my voice on the verge of cracking, although he didn't seem to notice.

He got closer and suddenly I was looking up into his deep, green eyes. He held me in his arms and his face came closer to mine. "Stay still, woman." He said with that lovely voice of his. He tilted his head closer to mine and I closed my eyes as our lips locked. When he pulled away, I still wanted more. I knew by now that I was head over heals in love with him, and Ichigo was erased from my memory.

I'd cherish him until the very end and I knew, from the kiss, that he would too.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! It was very fun to write. I want to know what you like about the story, and what you don't like. I'm also looking for a beta, so if you're interested, please PM me. If you want me to beta for you, see my beta page in my profile. See ya next time!**


	11. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Sry I haven't updated in a while! I was living life, you know. This will be my last entry of FTBH. Don't worry though; I'm going to tell you how everything played out. While I was 'away' I made a new website. I'm gonna use it to blog, so if you want to see what's goin on in my life, check that out. The link will be in my profile at the bottom, so check it out. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, I'd be rich.**

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

**(Orihime's P.O.V)**

It's been two whole months since I realized that Ulquiorra was the one I wanted to spend forever with. There have been many changes.

I told Ulquiorra that I didn't want to go back to the living world with my friends. He just looked at me as if he had never seen me before. Then I said that I wanted to stay with him in Las Noches. He sighed and said that it was a stupid decision and that it would be dangerous for me here, especially if Aizen were to come back. Just before we started talking, Aizen left for the human world with the top three espada, leaving Las Noches in Ulquiorra's care.

"Please," I said, and gave him the saddest look I could muster.

Then, in that moment, Ichigo burst in the room and saw my fake sad face. "What did you do to Inoue!" Ichigo yelled at Ulquiorra.

I stopped looking sad and turned to face Ichigo. I explained to him that it wasn't Ulquiorra's fault, and that I was just pretending. I heard Ulquiorra sigh behind me. "Then what was that face for?" Ichigo asked.

"I did that so I could try to get Ulquiorra to let me stay here," Ichigo looked at me in confusion. "I want to stay here, Kurosaki-kun, with Ulquiorra. I know you might hate me now, and that all of your work to save me was put to waste, but I'm sure that this is the right decision for me."

I was preparing for Ichigo to start screaming and blaming Ulquiorra, because it's his nature, but surprisingly, he didn't and looked at me and Ulquiorra together. He sighed and said, "If you're sure, but you," he pointed at Ulquiorra. "If you hurt Orihime in any way, I'll come and destroy you. Well, I guess I'd better leave and take them with me. See you sometime, Inoue."

So that was how that went. Since, I told Ichigo I didn't want to go, and he left. I was tired, so Ulquiorra took me up to my room so I could sleep and recover from today's events.

Sometime later, I woke up to a loud noise. It was the sound of many loud voices. I found Ulquiorra beside me. I asked him what was going on, and he picked me up and sonidoed out of the room. When we landed, we were in the throne room and there was a huge screen being projected. For a minute, I couldn't believe what I saw. It was Aizen. I felt a sense of relief, knowing that he would never come back. I looked at Ulquiorra and said, "Does this mean I can stay?" He looked at me shaking his head, and smirking.

"You don't seem to understand the constant danger around you." He said and leaned down to claim my lips. I was so surprised. He made me feel so truly happy.

So, with that, I officially considered myself okay to stay. I also learned that in the fight, the top three espada also died, making Ulquiorra the most powerful being in Hueco Mundo. He was officially crowned king at a later time. The Head Captain of Soul Society and a few other captains and lieutenants attended his coronation. The war was declared over, and peace was restored.

I was living pretty normally in Las Noches then. I had moved into Ulquiorra's suite. He usually cooked for me, since my cooking doesn't really suit him, and we shared a bed. It was nice and things were calming down. That is, until, I started worrying about something I claimed to be crucial at the time.

My human aging.

I thought that since Ulquiorra doesn't age because he's an arrancar and I'm a human, it would be awkward. For a time, I wondered if he thought that too.

I convinced myself to let it go, because it would be a very long time before I would start to look old. But one's worries can't disappear forever.

It was a special night. My birthday, in fact. So Ulquiorra took me to the top of one of the towers in Las Noches. The stars were out and they looked beautiful. There was a set table and two chairs, with a meal set out. We talked while we ate, and at the end, Ulquiorra said he had something special for me. He gestured for me to stand as he did he walked over to me and put his hand in his pocket. He went down on one knee and revealed what was in his hand, a box. He said:

"Orihime Inoue, you mean more to me than anything else. I know I have just learnt of these feelings, but I believe they mean very much. I love you. Will you marry me?"

I was awestruck and wasn't thinking straight and suddenly all my worries came back. "But what if I age! It would probably be very awkward for both of us one day, if I look like an old lady!"

He smirked and got up. "Silly Orihime, You won't age in Hueco Mundo. The Spiritual Pressure is too concentrated. And either way, I will love and care for you until the day you die and after. Will you marry me?"

I felt so stupid in that moment. I was sure that I was blushing tomato red. He would definitely tease me about it later. I had worried about it for so long, all for nothing. I nodded and said yes, as he slipped the ring on my finger. It was silver, with a diamond in the middle and two pear-shaped sapphires on each side. He kissed me passionately and I knew he was definitely the one I wanted to spend the rest of my not aging life with him.

**And that marks the end of FTBH! Awesome! My first completed story! My new story will be out sometime next week! So make sure you put in an author alert and as always, please review!**

**-Anna**


End file.
